Finding You
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: What would happen if a certain fox were to find a certain miko? No this is not Shippo, but someone else...but who?


**Title: Finding You  
**

**Pairing: Kagome/Youko(Kurama)  
**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

**Explaining some things:  
**

1

The Aura

Basically it goes like this

pink(weakest)-red-orange-yellow-green-blue-purple(strongest)

Kagome is right between blue and purple, thus the dark blue color.

2

Japanese words

Ningen-human

Hentai-pervert

Houshi-Monk

Youkai-demon

Monk-priest

Miko-priestess

Taijya-Demon slayer

Hai-yes

Hanyou-half demon

-chan – referring to someone younger or a close female friend

-san – similar to Mr. or Miss

-sama – Lord or Lady, term of respect used when referring to a someone superior

Kitsune-fox

okaasan-mother

Onegai-please

Onegai Shimashita-please(more formal and with more emotion)

baka-idiot/moron/stupid

Otousan-dad

3

Explanations

InuYasha means 'Female dog demon' or 'Dog forest spirit'. These translations are from internet sources(several) and the creator of the InuYasha Manga.

Territory-this is my own made up structure for foxes! foxes do claim territory, some are rather fickle about it unless mating season comes around. Silver foxes, though territorial, like to stay in groups, while Red foxes tend to only like family in their territory.

Thief-Youko Kurama is the greatest youkai thief of his time; this is actually stated in YYH. He is later killed and reborn as Suuichi Minamino, who is called Kurama.

The smell of dirt, bones, and ashes-InuYasha mated with Kikyo back in the day and now that she lives again and has a new scent, the mark changed to match. Kikyo was brought back using the dirt, bones, and ashes from her grave. Her body is made of clay. Her scent changes to match.

Youko can turn into three foxes-a huge one(think Sesshoumaru) a medium sized one(like a little bigger than Kirara, with one longer tail) and a small one(about the size of Shippo)

bag-the yellow bag about three times the size of Kagome…she's gotta have back problems or something!

Murr-dog version of a purr its almost like a growl. Yes some dogs do do this. It's like a content growl.

Four hundred and eighty years-shes 20 years old in this story people, its been five years and they are after the last shard

* * *

**Chapter 1** Synchronicity: Without any certain destination, I keep pursuing East...((Vocaloid))

Meet Youko Kurama, world famous kitsune thief of both the Reikai and the Makai, though he wasn't so much a thief at the moment, more like a peeping-tom, but whatever. That didn't matter to him currently, but does anyone ever ask him? No, but then again no one was around at the moment to ask him, besides his current 'prey.' His intelligence told him to stay away, far away for that matter, and not to make himself known to this woman, having noticed she was even bothered by the fact that her male friend had wanted to bathe with her. Her rambling rants gave that much away. He found interest in this ningen girl's ramblings, but again did anyone really care? Not really. Well, possibly his best friend, and partner in crime, Kuronue, but then again he might not. They had formed their group out of greed and a love of trickery rather than friendship, after all.

He allowed his mind to drift back to how he found himself in this situation, not that he minded it. He was a kitsune after all.

Just twenty minutes earlier...

Sunlight had shot down in beams through the green tree leafed canopy as Youko rested on a nice sturdy branch. He had traveled farther than he usually would, east bound, drawn by something. He wasn't sure exactly why his instincts were pushing him this way, but they had been pestering him for a while now. He had not given into the urge to head this way because he had already set up several missions with Kuronue, and they had made quite a profit. Of course, now that business had been taken care of, Youko Kurama allowed himself to be led by his instincts, more or less. They did have a tendency to lead him towards rather profitable paths, after all.

Unseen by all, he yawned and looked for any signs of life in the immediate area. He sensed his prey's aura, but couldn't quite make out its strength level. Being a kitsune, curiosity was a second nature, but this aura was strange, and made him want to do two things that clashed greatly. He went to check it out, quietly hopping from branch to branch, getting far closer than he actually should have. He scented the hot spring that she was currently climbing out of, and a pleasant scent of an on coming storm. The sky, however, was as clear as it could get, not a cloud in sight, much less a storm. He landed in a tree branch that hung just above the hot spring he had smelled and looked down to see the woman undressing.

Youko followed her with his eyes of amber-gold, this strange woman that held an aura of great power, almost as great as his own. The aura was a darker blue color, which was more than just strange, but very rare. Even amongst the greatest youkai light blue was rare, and much more rare, obviously, with ningen. Even those that held spiritual powers, like monks who were most likely to carry the blue aura, rarely carried even the lightest blue auras. And, yet, there the girl was, undressing herself by the hot spring she would now be bathed in, glowing with such immense power. Her scent even held the after taste of purification that only the strongest mikos held, and that was only when they had no control. So, he figured in the ever quick brain of his, that she was an untrained miko. A miko that dressed like a woman whom was rather desperate to find a husband, at that.

Perhaps those were her undergarments?

His eyebrow twitched as she slid off the skirt, which clung to her hips yet had slits down her thighs, most likely for movement, but it was still short, stopping at, truthfully just barely passing, the knees. Even her haori was strange, clinging to her breasts like a second skin. She had somehow gotten a dark green haori of an unknown fabric that fit tight around her torso, yet had loose sleeves that bunched together at her wrists. The same fabric, in black, made up the skirt, and intrigued Youko into staring.

Other than the strange state of dress there was another thing that Youko noticed about the odd young woman. Strange enough, though, there was no true taint in her aura. Nothing to even hint at her prejudice towards youkai, that nearly all humans held, especially those of such spiritual energies. No, there was no hate swirling in that amazingly powerful aura of hers. There was no such darkness at all about her, yet she held a soft white glow of purity of the mind, body, and soul. She was untouched; a virgin. The girl's purity was unmatched by any he, Youko Kurama, had ever seen before, and he had seen a great many things. Unmatched and uncontested, she was simply something all youkai yearned for. The purest of the pure. The ultimate high for any youkai, of any aura level. He had no doubt youkai would be after her by the thousands.

He wanted to steal something.

He wanted to leave it alone.

He didn't know what 'it' was or even that 'something,' but the feeling was there. It was poking him in the back of his mind like some child begging for attention.

Just then he glanced down to find she had finished and was now dressed. He mourned the sad loss in the moment of her full nudity, dripping water down her skin. What? He was a kitsune, damn it.

This is where you meet Kagome Higurashi, an all powerful miko of strange tastes and an even stranger background. It wasn't every day someone stumbled upon a miko from the future, you know, but to them, to her, it wasn't TOO strange. She had, after all, been in the past, on and off, for about five or six years. Her school uniform had been tossed away when she finished her high-school years, and her clothes usually consisted of skirts and loose sleeved shirts, seeing as she couldn't stand any other type of shirt. That was just one of the many things that made Kagome, well, Kagome.

Unknowingly, Youko's tail fur spiked with worry when he felt another presence. Youko was mildly surprised when that presence, another girl of a somewhat purity, entered the scene. And what's more, the girl was a Taijya! It wasn't that she was as pure as the girl, no there was a great sadness that clung to her, but very little prejudice. The Taijya looked at the younger more pure girl with such affection, Youko almost thought they could be family...almost. They did not smell the same, but the same scents of their group clung to them. The oddity of two pure forms caused Youko to almost miss what the Taijya said.

And so, you've stumbled upon our Taijya, Sango Takanaka. She was rather odd, but who wouldn't be, having spent years in the presence of a Hanyou, Youkai, Perverted Monk, Cat Demon, and a Miko of untold power? Also throw in the fact that everyone had been some how hurt by the same person, or rather evil hanyou, magic, and random youkai attacks and you get some insanity going on. Oh and you can never forget the fact that her brother is a mindless puppet for the evil hanyou, and that said puppet killed her entire village, including their family. Yup. Insanity.

Kittens with cream, that's what the girl that entered the scene reminded Youko of. She looked so damn proud for some reason or another. "What's taking you so long? Kagome, the great InuYasha deems that you must come to his side or face the impending doom of whatever he can think of at the moment!" The Taijya said and this 'Kagome' girl giggled. Youko quirked a brow. Female dog demon?

Okay, so the girl's name was Kagome. Such a sweet name that deserved praise. He mentally murred compliments to Kagome's mother, whom he pictured in his head to be just as sweet and pure as Kagome herself. "Hai, hai! Tell our beloved Hanyou he'll have to wait a bit more! But, please, god please, sneak Shippo over here. InuYasha won't let him have fun anymore now that we're so close to defeating Naraku, you know, Sango." Kagome said and flipped a wet strand of hair back over her shoulder before she began to dry it with some cloth, it looked almost like sheep wool to Youko, and yet...not.

Kagome called the other girl Sango? Also a nice name, though not as nice as Kagome. However, who was this Shippo? Obviously a child, since this InuYasha person would not let him have 'fun' anymore. "Well hurry, Kagome-chan, InuYasha told me he smelled a Kitsune youkai nearby, it's off to the west a bit, but it's pretty close, be careful, ne?" Sango said, leaving the small clearing. Youko's ears flickered. A kitsune off to the west? He'd check it out in a minute.

Unannounced, about two seconds later, a flying ball of red-brown fur, which was screaming something so high-pitched Youko could barely make out that it was Kagome's name, appeared from the edge of the forest. The thing tackled Kagome, almost toppling them both into the water, however she somehow managed to keep her footing on the slippery rocks and hold the thing out in front of her.

Rounded eyes showed that the all-knowing Youko Kurama was, once again, surprised. It was a kitsune kit! He watched as Kagome cooed at the boy and ran around with him, playing odd games that never lasted too long. The kitsune boy-Shippo-was much too fast for the ningen miko, yet she held herself as if she were not a bit tired. She was, apparently, use to it.

Ah, and so enters the ever loving kitsune boy Shippo, clinging to his adopted mother's breast as if he were some how attached. You think Sango was insane? Try being in Shippo's shoes. Having your father slaughtered in front of you, and skinned for that matter, being picked on by a psycho hanyou, whom you completely believed had only half a brain, being a youkai with no other youkai to really look up to; so you look up to your adopted miko mother, and growing up around people who are constantly being attacked by youkai that you should actually be like, but aren't because you have been mislead into the human world! Ah, and you can never forget that your mother isn't from this time and you are quite possibly in love with the sister of the very same brothers that killed and skinned your father in front of you.

Alas, all good things had to come to an end. "Kagome-okaasan! Wait a moment! I think I smell something weird..." Shippo said and Youko raised his own nose to the air, knowing the kit couldn't scent him, and cursed himself for his lack of attention. A female kitsune was coming right for the young kit, probably thinking another kitsune had moved a family into HER territory.

Ah, so his instinct is telling him to protect the girl? How odd. But did that mean she was the one he wanted to 'steal?' Possibly. Only time would tell.

Males, adult males at least, could spot a female kitsune from miles away, if they wanted to. This particular kitsune female stopped short of the treeline, hiding from Kagome and Shippo, but Youko could sense her plainly. Kagome took in a deep breath of air.

A second after she inhaled, Shippo covered his delicate ears, taking this as a sign of painful loud screeching, Youko covered his own ears as well. "INUYASHA!" She screamed, grabbing hold of Shippo and looking around for any possible dangers.

Lovely, the beauty had a great pair of lungs on her, or so Youko sarcastically thought to himself. He hated loud women, usually. Just as she finished her scream an Inu Hanyou came running from the woods, his sword out looking around for the damned kitsune. He spotted her immediately and snarled.

Youko watched on as this InuYasha male let out a dark growl towards the kitsune female's direction. "Get yer ass out here, ya bastard!" He snapped and Youko rolled his eyes, couldn't he smell the female was just that, a female? He almost snorted at the thought, but knew that inu tended to have better hearing than kitsune did, though that may not apply to hanyou he new better than to take that chance at the moment.

A red kitsune launched herself from the treeline, passing this...InuYasha male...her claws ready to take out Shippo's throat. Just as Youko thought he had to make a move the female was blasted backwards by a powerful blast of kitsu-bi and miko swirling together in a powerful display. The source of said power each had a hand extended and an unearthly blue glow about them. Youko watched with interest as a kitsune spirit enabled them temporary use of some of their untapped powers, though not much, before it curled back into, well, something in the kit's clothing.

The red female howled in pain as she stood up, causing InuYasha to snort out something about weaklings trying to fight his battles. Youko scowled as he noticed Kagome visibly wince. There was something unpleasant seeping into her aura, now, and he had a hunch it was pain. Why did she just stand there and allow the mutt to berate her?

Standing, Youko decided something, instinctively. This girl, and this kit, would come under his protection. It'd be fun, anyway, just to fight off the plethora of youkai that would come after her. Eventually, he may even bring Kuronue in on the fun, too, just for the battle experience. They couldn't just be thieving _all _the time, they had to work on their skills as warriors as well, and lately, they could almost read each other's minds in sparring matches.

Youko landed next to this...InuYasha male and struck the female before InuYasha could. The silver kitsune grasped the female's neck and slammed her into a tree so hard everyone in the clearing could hear her spine pop. Shifting an ear back, he listened as the slayer returned with another, by the feel of it, it was a monk.

A...tainted monk, but a monk.

He almost rolled his eyes as the hanyou yelled at his back to stay out of things, cursing at him while waving his blade around. He ignored him and took a good look at the vixen. Usually, she would have been very pleasing to the eyes, hell he may have bedded this one, but after seeing, feeling, the miko he couldn't even bring himself to even try for this female. She just simply was not enough.

Stupid instincts.

"What do you think you are doing in my territory?" Youko growled out.

"Y-your territory? _You lie_!" She hissed out, bringing her claws up to grasp onto his arm, drawing blood. "This is MY territory, you damned _silver_!" Hissed out the red vixen, as if being a silver was simply a disgrace to the kitsune world, her red-brown tail puffed up with anger.

"Sorry, did I stutter, bitch?" She snarled at the insult, angered at being called anything but the vixen she was. "I, Youko Kurama, claim any area within twenty paces of this kit and the ningen MINE!" He snarled out. The vixen visibly shook with fear.

"Y-Youko Kurama? Th-The spirit thief? Onegai! Youko Kurama-sama! O-Onegai Shimashita! Do not kill me!" The vixen screamed, and Kagome stepped up.

"Ano...Y-Youko Kurama-sama? Onegai...let her go. She has done no true harm...onegai..." Kagome pleaded, Shippo quivering in fear. Shippo pressed his face to Kagome's breast, reliving the death of his mother. "Onegai, stop, onegai!"

And so you realize Kagome's true nature. Kind. Forgiving. Amazingly trusting. Normally, one like her would get killed very easily.

So this was the 'it' he wanted to leave alone? Possibly.

"Don't you beg him, Kagome! Ya heard her, he's that damn thief, Youko Kurama! He's a damn _buddy _of my _bastard _of a brother! He's probably here to kill us! He claimed you and Shippo as Territory!" InuYasha yelled, right as Kirara entered the clearing, carrying the large pack that Kagome usually held onto, plus a few things that had been left at camp. She had sensed the youkai female, and had deemed her an easy kill for the hanyou, thus had not rushed to aid them. Had she felt InuYasha faulter in the slightest, she would have been right there to protect her mistress and her friends.

And so you meet InuYasha, the half-bred inu hanyou without a proper train of thought. Of course you can't blame him, running for his life all these years. Being pinned to a tree for fifty years would be quite enough to drive one insane, but he was pinned by the woman he loved. Oh, it wasn't so bad, he was sleeping the entire time of course, but woke to find a girl that looks exactly like his past love and trying to kill her. His brother trying to kill him. Being subdued by a simple word-sit-though it could only be said by said girl. Finding out your lover did NOT betray you, then have her come back to life and try to take you to hell. Oh yes, and being around everyone in that group in general. Yes, half a brain means you don't have to think so much so you are actually less insane than the others.

Kagome threw InuYasha a pleading glance before turning back to Youko with the same pleading gray-blue eyes. "Onegai, Youko-sama, let her go." She asked, holding Shippo closer to herself as she made her request. Shippo let out a whimper that startled InuYasha, having never heard the kit let out a distress call before.

Youko, recognizing the sound immediately, decided that the vixen was not worth it. Tossing her asside, he watched as she disappeared into the thick forest before turning to the kit and miko. "If she returns, she _will _die." Youko warned and Kagome merely nodded in understanding while she tried to sooth Shippo. Sighing, he placed a hand on his hip while the other tossed his hair back. "You're a strange ningen. Your soul itself is entirely too large, your aura far too innocent, its almost as if you were not ningen at all. In fact, you do not even _smell _like a normal ningen."

* * *

A/N

So there you have it, the first chapter of Finding You has been redone, but it has not been beta'd at all. ::Heartness:: **PLEASE REVIEW.** Reviews make me WANT to write.


End file.
